User blog:MusicManiac/Hunger Games-USA
NOTE: The final column is to make things easier. People may move places without it being adressed in the actual story. This means it is likely not important to the story at that time. Introduction Catie: Texas Catie: So I was basically just brought to Austin, the capital of my home state Texas! It was really cool to see all the sights.. But now I'm in washinton D.C. in the White House. One kid from each state GEGI: Conneticut GEGI: One kid from each state. We all got to meet Obama. Man how awesome that was. Now we're gathered in the Oval Room. Obama Obama: Welcome all of you. As you can see you are in the oval room with me. Because of the crisis involving the many countries of our world, something drastic has occured. I have- I have been forced to ship out all citizens of the United States to Mexico and Canada to make way for our battle of the states. CJ, Wisconsin: '''Battle of the states? '''Camille, Idaho: What the fuck is that Obama: Let me explain. The only people still left in the country are you all, and me. I will be leaving soon. Basically what is going to happen is you all will be brought back to your state capital. There you all will have to fight to the death across the USA. Wendy and Ari, because you are Alaska and Hawaii you two will be starting here in Washington. Since everything has been abandoned you are free to use whatever you want. If you can fly a plane, go ahead. If you can drive a car, be my guest. But remember that only one person is winning this, no matter how long it takes. Electricity will stay on, so street lamps will work, as well as refrigarators and things like that. Do you understand? Sarah, Iowa: Sir, isn't the US a little big to fight like this. If there are 2 people left on opposite sides of the country how will it ever end? Obama: It doesn't. You go on as long until 1 person remains. Dorothy, Rhode Island: And what if my state is fucking tiny? Obama: You go to a different state. Just know that there will always be someone looking out for you. Okay no more questions we're starting soon. Matt, Tennessee: Now? Susanne, Oregon: What the hell. So we're forced to murder eachother Obama: Look around. These are your opponents. Okay move on, go. Cam, Georgia: Shit. Obama: Oh, and may the odds be ever in your favor. (Obama leaves. Everyone is hoarded back into their airplanes and brought back to their state capitals) May The Games Begin .*COUNTDOWN INITIATED* 10 Kelly, South Dakota: Oh god no. 9 Kayla, Lousiana: I will try to win, I think. 8 Darryl, Arizona: As long as it doesn't hit 120 degrees here, I'll be fine 7 Nick, South Carolina: I guess I'll go fishing 6 Kikichara, Washington: Better watch out, bitches 5 Yazzy, Florida: Here goes nothing. 4 Sami, Nevada: For fucks sake, I'm gonna die 3 Damian, California: I've got this large state all. to. myself. 2 Karen, New Hampshire: Small state, absolutely nothing to do, this will be fun 1 Scott, West Virginia: I swear to god if I get attacked GO Day 1 Damian, California: I just got my drivers license. I'm so lucky. Not that I wouldn't drive a car if I didn't have one. It's just that now I won't die in a fiery explosion. I think it would be smart to go to San Diego. Other people might be going to L.A. because, you know, everything is there. I grab some bread after I picked a lock of a random house I found. How sad it must have been to kick everyone out of their house, their state, their damn country. I grab a car, still with the key in the socket, and start driving. San Diego here I come. Hannah, Montana: Montana is so big. I think I'll just start in Boise, and see if anyone comes looking for me. I think I'll be safe here for now. Sigh.. why me? CeCe, New Mexico: Damn it's hot. I'm not in the mood for this. Sante Fe is beautiful, but I just don't wanna be in this kind of situation. USA is very big, so who knows how long this will take. I found a gun already, so it's not like I don't have a weapon. Chris, Missouri: I do not plan on going like this. This is unbelievable. I think I'll go in the direction of Memphis with the car I found, because it isn't very far away! Dani, Alabama: This is bullshit. I don't want to die like this. They're screwing over people in New England by grouping them close to eachother and the people in the northwest are way too OP. I guess it's the perfect place to go on my beach vacation I always wanted. Ari, D.C. Me and Wendy had to start in the same place. This sucks. We agreed that we would give ourselves an hour and that if we found eachother then, we would fight. Nat, Maine. After the game started I went up north to Saint Francis, a tiny county that borders Canada. I figured I would be safe there. So far so good. I hope nobody finds me here. Damian, California I finally arrived after an 8 hour drive. I am almost certain people are headed to L.A., so I'll be safe here. Darryl, Arizona I'm headed to L.A. because it's so big. I stopped over in Blythe for the night, and I hope nobody gets the same idea. Rob, New Jersey It's almost midnight. I'm back at my home in Edison. Too bad so sad, I'll be chilling out in my house. Day 2: Darryl, Arizona I left early in the morning for LA, but I decided to stop in San Diego to see if there are any weapons I can find Damian, California I wake up to the sound of a car engine. I grab my gun and look out of the window. I go up the stairs to the top of the building, and get the gun in position. I have never shot before, but hey someone has to die. I shoot. Darryl, Arizona Bang! I stop the car. Another bullet shatters the glass. Is this it? I should have been more careful. Boom, there it is. Damian, California BOOM! I hear, I guess that means he's dead. At least now there are less people to look out for. But now it's time to go somewhere else. (49 tributes remaining) Jake, Massachusetts Since we're up north and everything is so close together, and I have a gun, I decided to go look for some people. I found this girl named Dorothy, easy targer (48 tributes remaining) 'and now I'm in a small town in conneticut to rest. I'm nervous that someone will notice I'm here. This game is going to take forever because the US is so big. For fucks sake let this be over. Wendy, Alaska So I go to Annapolis, of course forgetting other people are there. But Annapolis is a big city, so who knows. All of a sudden I see lights flashing in the distance. I go over and I see a boy sitting there. On a bench. In the open. He pulls out a knife, I pull out a gun. One shot. Easy target. I don't like this idea of killing, but I have no choice. Sigh, I hope I survive this '(47 tributes remaining) Day 3: As families from the U.S. struggle to adapt to their new lives in Mexico and Canada, these countries fall into anarchy. The Obama administration has classified all documents that would lead to even a hint of what is happening right now. Katie, Arkansas Arkansas the place where absolutely nothing happens, ever. At least there is a lot of nature, so a good hiding spot. I have enough food, and weed. I'm set for this, bring it on. Derek, Illinois 3 booms. That means there are still 47 tributes including me. Who knows where everyone is. I foud a pistol in a house when I was looking for things. This means war. Suddenly there is an announcement Obama Administration Obama: 'Hello tributes, I hope you are all awake to hear this. So far there have been 3 deaths, but take your time, I can wait. I have added a new rule. The person from the winning state, will have saved their state. This is to give a sense of patriotism, because all the people from the losing states, will be, killed. This may seem drastic, and maybe it is. Maybe this will speed up the game a bit. In a few days I will have another announcement. Good luck. Elle, Nebraska For fucks sake. Really? Now if I die everybody from Nebraska dies? That sucks. I'm not strong, I can't do much. This doesn't make make me happy. It's a good thing people won't be going to Nebraska for shelter, there isn't anything here.' ''Families and friends of the children in the arena don't know what is wrong, but fear the worst. They must adapt in the worst of circumstances. '' Day 4 Lauren, Ohio I was at college when I was chosen to go to D.C.. I thought I was gonna meet the president, which I technically did. I'm studying law, you see, and it would be a great oppurunity. I enjoyed it, but well, this happened. I'm probably one of the oldest people here, so that gives me a small advantage. I decided to stick to my university campus, because I know my way around! I found a gun that was used by a securtity gaurd. Poor people! Dani, Alabama I love the beach! Honestly, maybe this whole competition was for the best, I mean, there is a small chance people will come looking for me here. I'm all alone and I have everything for myself! If only there was room service, haha, CJ, Wisconsin Straight when we started I grabbed food and supplies, and decided to go to Michigan. You know, the little stretch that is stuck to Wisconsin. I hate that I have to be one of the people forced to do this. It really sucks. I just want to be with my family. Nick, South Carolina South Carolina is beautiful. I just wish I could enjoy the beauty. I couldn't sleep all night. I know I have nothing to worry, the chance someone finds me is very small, I just wish that I coul relax. I grabbed some supplies and food and went out to the forest. at least I will be safe there. Obama Administration Hello tributes! I forgot to add something. Just because the people were taken out of the country, doesn't mean anything else was. Animals still run wild, as well as tornadoes and flash flooding. Good luck Michi, Kansas Seriously? Kansas is the king of the tornado alley, and now they say there could be tornadoes Chris, Missouri After what happened here in Joplin, I need to keep moving. ''Just before 8 PM, a tornado strikes down in Missouri Really? A tornado, I need to get out of here. All of a sudden I hear a large thud. I fall to the floor. What a terrible way to go. '''(46 tributes remain) Delia, Kentucky Oh no another bang, that means people are really looking for eachother. ''As the Obama administration has found a way to make artificial tornados, they have found their new weapon of destruction. '' Category:Blog posts